Pieces
by cheemander
Summary: She had left her broken, and she wanted to repair things. Because Rachel was all she had. Faberry oneshot. Mentions Quick. Companion piece to "Shattered". Quinn's POV of the story.


You felt disgusted the moment you realized what you had done. When you woke up next to him, you wanted to puke at the thought of being with anyone but her. And you did.

How you stumble around for the next few weeks in a daze sets off an alarm in Rachel, you see it in her eyes. Yet, she doesn't say anything to you. She always wanted to be the strong one.

There's no way you're going to tell her, she'd leave you and never talk to you again. Which of course, is your worst fear.

Everything seems fine, except for your ever raging guilt, and the fact that you've missed your period. So you go and buy a pregnancy test. You shouldn't be though, because he said "Trust me." Didn't that mean he had used something?

When the test shows positive, you realize that he's the worst person in existence.

XXX

He's flirting with some random girl from school when you yank him into an empty classroom.

"Trust me, huh asshole? I'm pregnant, Puck. How could you?"

His eyes look you over. "How could I? Well, wow. This is coming from the girl who cheated on her girlfriend. I do believe it was my name you were calling out that night."

A slap is issued, and he rubs his cheek. "Fuck you Puck. I want nothing to do with you."

XXX

When you tell her, she thinks you're joking. Realization dawns on her, and silence lasts for longer than expected.

You want to feel her, to touch her, to know she doesn't want you dead. But when you reach your hand out, you get a reaction you never expected.

"Don't try to fucking touch me again."

Everything feels so wrong when she says that, like she's not even your Rachel anymore.

XXX

Rachel asks for the whole story, every detail. It hurts for you too as you tell her about it all, how badly you fucked up.

"I'll help raise the baby, if you're going to keep it."

With that, your heart beats wildly in your chest. Like, maybe she wants this again.

"Really, Rachel? You don't know how much this means to me." You reach your hand out to touch her, when she gives you the meanest look you've ever seen out of anybody.

"We aren't together, you bitch."

You feel like you want to cry, but it could never compare to how you hurt her.

XXX

When you have dinner with your parents and Puck that night to tell them your pregnant, you know Rachel is pissed off by her tone of voice when you tell her your plans.

You only invited him so he would stop pestering you about his child. Maybe it would one day be easier for him to get it won't really be his child. It will be yours and hers.

They promptly kick you out hearing your pregnant. Big shocker. But they let you get all your things packed.

Puck is driving when he asks where you want to stay. The answer may have been obvious, but he's an idiot.

You're on her door step, trying not to cry (and failing), pleading with her to stay with her. Because you need this, you need her.

XXX

There was one day where she left and didn't tell you where she was going, but you knew.

She went on a date with another girl. Trying to shake the memory of how she may have once cared for you at some point.

It hurts more than you want to admit yourself.

Rachel comes back with her sickly sweet fake smile and says "I really like this girl, and it could go somewhere. Our chemistry was amazing. Sex worthy, even."

She's a good actress, but not that good. What gave her away? Her eyes. They're still so pained, still trying to convince herself that she likes this other girl.

You're dumb, but you aren't that dumb.

Later that night, you're positive she's lying. Because she's laying next to you in bed, crying about how you ruined her, and how she's never going to want anyone else now.

It's selfish, but you're kind of glad.

XXX

Three months pregnant, and she's raging all the time. It's almost like she goes out of her way to start fights and say things she could've said months ago.

Every word is slamming into you full force, obviously because you deserve this. But then, she says it.

"I don't love you anymore, Quinn."

If you thought you were sad before, it's nothing compared to how you feel when she utters that sentence to you.

You run into her bathroom, lock yourself in, and cry until your all out of tears.

Never thought you could be so broken, huh?

XXX

Five months pregnant and people at school start in on the names. Fatty, slut, whore. You used to rule them, make them fear you. When did things get so bad?

You're at your locker grabbing your books when you hear Rachel's pissed voice, and whirl around to see her having a huge jock pressed against the locker, with simply a press of her finger.

"Touch her, or even think about touching her, and I'll have the ACLU on you faster than you can bat an eyelash at."

The way she stood up for you made you feel so loved, you can't help but smile appreciatively.

When you get home, you're looking over your swollen ankles and rounded belly with disgust. You're not even remotely attractive now.

Before you can even process what's going on, she's calling you beautiful and cupping your face, and all you want to do is kiss the damn girl, because you love her. Your heart is beating so loud it's nearly drowning out the rest of your thoughts.

An attempt was made, but she refuses and turns her head to the side.

It hurts, but there's always another day.

XXX

Six months pregnant, and there's been an obvious change in her.

The way she looks at you is so different, and new. And you just might love it.

You're more than shocked when she crawls into bed one night and puts her hands on you. You try to question, but she silences everything with a kiss.

Everything you both want in need is transferred in that kiss. Longing, desire, love.

She ends up making love to you all throughout the night. Her name falls off your lips more time than you can count.

XXX

It's so irritating when Puck is constantly asking you to be part of his child's life. You want to tell him that he has no right to be a part of this innocent child's life, even if he brought it into existence.

But, he sings "Beth" to you, and you maybe find it kind of cute. Even if he is an asshole, but regardless, you're with Rachel now. And pretty much forever.

Even though every physical or emotional contact is on her terms, you don't mind. Because it's just amazing to have her again.

XXX

A week past your due date and Rachel acts like it's the end of the world. You get a paper cut and she would've called 911 if you hadn't ripped the phone from her grip.

On the very not bright side, you wake up with your water broke, and contractions already starting in. This is not going to be an easy ride.

You watch her leap out of your bed, and rush around trying to get everything prepared. It may have been cute if you weren't starting to have a baby.

The car she's driving is going insane speeds, and you may just die before you even get to the hospital. But when you arrive, the pain really starts kicking in.

Those contractions were a bitch.

The father of your child shows up looking like sex, you're not surprised, but you aren't exactly pleased either. Couldn't he be a little less sleazy for the birth of his own child?

Rachel forms an even tighter grip on your hand, but it actually makes you happy to know she's jealous.

The pain and screaming seems never ending as you slowly push your child out. But the end result, is absolutely amazing.

The doctors clean her off and hand her to you. This overwhelming sense of joy is one you can't contain as you cradle your new born baby girl.

Rachel has her, and she looks so amazed. It doesn't take more than 5 seconds for you to realize that she's going to be the best mother in the world.

"She's perfect." And she's still looking at the baby with wide eyes, playing with her miniature hands. God, you love her.

Puck has her for a moment and has the same face, but you couldn't give a shit less.

When you ask what she wants the name to be, she immediately responds with Charlotte. A cute name, and one that Puck didn't want. You ignore his scowls and whines, and kiss her.

Maybe she'll turn out beautiful, just like her other mom. Because Charlotte Berry-Fabray sounds so promising.

XXX

Two years later, and your little girl is a damn hand full. Her father settles her down the weekends he has her, but she's insane when she's with you and Rachel. A good kind of insane, kind of like your lady.

You work a lot, but that's not a problem. Because you know later in life, you'll be living with your insanely famous Broadway actress of a wife and wonderful daughter. It's worth the wait.

The guilt of what you did never left you, even after two years. If you find an attractive woman at work at stare at her backside, you'll come crying home to Rachel.

Although she's mostly amused by this.

Both of you can never stand to be apart for too long, because you know how it'll painfully take it's toll. So you hold hands, hug, kiss, touch, and just feel each other whenever you get the chance.

"I've always loved you, even when you left me shattered." She tells you.

"I'm glad I got to pick up the pieces." And it's true when you say it, because through this pain, you got your happy ending.


End file.
